testing_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Soul
The soul exist within all beings of Eteria, being their life force that flows within them. It is made up of many forms, each contributing to a discipline. These forms vary in shape and sizes, the size being the determining factor for which discipline one can be easily taught. Training Rigorous training is inbound for one wishing to bend the flow of one's essence to their will. The training often involves the control of the breath, as the soul is empowered by the essence that exist within the air. One must be prepared, to meditate, train and withstand the elements with little but a cloth. To use The soul A firm control of breath, mind and body is needed for success, the breath being the most crucial. As the essence within the air empowers the soul. A simple technique taught to every pupil of the art, is a technique that fall within all disciplines. One must remain calm, slowly breathing in building up the essence, while with one's movement leading it through the body, until one must exhale, where you must reach out into the air, leading the essence through the arm and out, forming a ball of essence that quickly dissipates. This technique not only teaches patience and will, but also harmony and flow, and to use one's breath as a catalyst for the essence power. Disciplines The Discipline Of Will When taught in the discipline of will, one must learn that they're not the master of the soul, but its guide. To guide its energies, throughout their own body with their will, and redirect it into what we call magic. The Discipline Of Flow When one is taught in the Discipline of flow, they learn to open the pathways to the soul. Like a stream it flows throughout one's body and the world. Yet it must not overflow or one risk certain death, if not worse. When one has mastered the discipline of flow, they can sense the soul in all things, and use it to their advantage. The Discipline Of The Body The discipline of the body, involves the intense training and maintaining of one's muscles. For one must have great strength and endurance when using the soul, as its a beast like no other. The Discipline Of The Mind The discipline of the mind, is the art of meditation, concentration and thought. One must have a clear head when using the soul, and must be able to concentrate once its summoned. The Discipline Of Breath The Discipline of breath, Is the most important of the three disciplines of the mortal body. As the aspect of breathing, empowers the soul. For when the soul is made manifest, it can only derive energy from the essence in the air. But if one breathes too slow it will dissipate within seconds, and if one breathes too fast it will consume them. So absolute firm control of breath is necessary if one wishes to master it. The Discipline Of Harmony The Forbidden The Misery and Cruelty of man During the war of misery, humanity had a different form, that of energy. Due to the terrors committed during that time, this form slowly changed to resemble their trauma and change. For from the angels they gained misery, and from the actions of their brethren they gained cruelty. Their bodies became pitch black, and a white aura surrounded their skin, and their eyes became as bright as the moon. Through misery and cruelty they gained power unlike any other. But it was destroying them as well, making them beasts of terror. Gods among mortals, able to destroy entire empires within days. In their age of tyranny the thirteen kings worked together to seal this power, so that it may never roam the realm again and challenge their reign. They formed the mortal shell, and the various parts that is now considered part of the soul from the bodies of the angels they had slain. So did they trick humanity into a trap, and forever imprisoned them within their prisons of flesh. Yet a great mistake blocked their triumph, for they discovered that the language spoken by humanity at that time, would summon forth slivers of their former power. So across generations did the Thirteen kings make humanity forget their former speech, and taught them anew in their own imitations. This dark aspect of humanity was forgotten, along with the speech. Yet it rests within them, waiting for just the smallest hole, and be free once again. A language inscribed in bark Despite the Kings greatest efforts, few humans managed to carve their language into the bark of trees, in hope of it never being forgotten. These wooden tablets are spread throughout Eteria, some mistaken for a normal piece of wood and burned. Yet others were more unfortunate, their inscription read and spoke, unleashing chaos where there once was peace. But other times saving cities and villages from imminent destruction. Gaining great power at even greater cost Despite their origins, humans are still bound to their bodies of flesh, not the dark energy that rests within as they once were. If one should call upon its power, it will come at a great cost. This cost may wary between the grinding of one's muscles into mush, to the destruction of their soul, and worse.